A Walk to Remember Inuyasha Style
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: This is a beautiful story based on the book by Nicholas sparks. when a prank goes terribly wrong, Inuyasha is sentenced to some extra curricular work and he meets Kagome. they go from hate to love, however, Kagome has a terrible secret hanging over her..
1. Chapter 1

A Walk to Remember; Inuyasha Style

Disclaimer: This is an Inuyasha fan fiction based on the movie and book A Walk to Remember, by Nicolas Sparks. It is a very near replica of the movie and I don't own A Walk to remember, or Inuyasha. I wrote this because I love the book and movie; they are amazing, and thought they would be great plot for Inuyasha. If you like my story, thank Nicholas Sparks, as it was his idea first.

Chapter One

Screeeeeeeeeeeeech! Kikyou stepped out of her fancy silver car, slamming the door behind her. It was about ten and they were parked next to a large reservoir.

"Is he here yet?" Naraku asked, pulling up next to Kikyou car and stepping out as well, Kagura getting out on the other side.

"Nope." Kouga answered as he got out of a third car.

"I think you scared him away." Kagura offered as she walked over to the others.

"Hey, I gotta take a massive piss." Miroku said as he walked away from the others to find a nice bush.

"Yeah, any excuse for you to pull that thing out." Kouga joked, rolling his eyes. Then a red convertible came around the corner, as Miroku waved at him furiously to go around him. The car obliged and came to a halt a few feet away.

Inuyasha got out, turning off his blasting radio and walking past Naraku and Kagura, who were making out up against the his car.

"Ok." Inuyasha said looking around at them, "Anyone got any beer?"

"We finished them all back at school." Kagura replied—breaking the kiss between her and Naraku, who now had lipstick all over his face—looking somewhat disappointed. "Besides, you've had enough." She regarded her boyfriend skeptically as he fell over himself, laughing and stumbling around, very drunk. Then she smiled, and added, "I've got more." In a laughing tone, and went back to making out with Naraku after he high- fived Inuyasha as he passed.

"It's not cold, but, it's yours if you want it." Kikyou said to Inuyasha in a small voice as he approached her.

"Yeah," Miroku laughed, smiling and hopping up on the car behind the couple, "All you gotta do is sit up, beg, rollover, and shake that booty."

"Thanks a lot, Miroku." Kikyou said glaring at him.

"Any time, Babe." Miroku responded, biting the air twice and laughing even harder.

"This is gonna be sweet." Kouga said as he came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm glad I thought of it." Naraku sniggered, breaking apart from Kagura.

Kagura looked at them with repulse, pushing Naraku away from her slightly,

"You guys are animals. Just 'cause he's—" Naraku cut her off with a yell, suddenly serious, pushing her back up against the car and put a hand on either side of her, looking into her eyes angrily.

"Hey! Shh, you've been talkin' shit the whole time since we got here! Why don't you bee quiet!" Kagura pushed him away from her, and they glared at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! You know how it is!" Inuyasha exclaimed, stepping in between the two of them.

"What is the matter with you tonight?" Kagura said quietly as Naraku stalked away from her.

"You guys forcing him to show up." Inuyasha mumbled bitterly.

"Naraku!" Kagura called exasperatedly after Naraku.

"Yeah." Kikyou added. "But what if he doesn't? I wanna go back to the dance!"

"Hey! Hey, Kikyou, I've got an idea, why don't you go back to the dance by yourself?" Naraku called over to her, arousing some whoops and laughs as Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, Naraku." Inuyasha walked up to her, looking at her irritated, and serious.

"You know I don't dance." He reminded her, and turned from her, walking towards Naraku.

"It's true!" Miroku agreed gleefully. "I've seen the man bust a move and it just ain't pretty." Miroku shook his head sadly and looked down. "But a brother like myself is ready to get his freak on, so what you say, Baby?" He added, hopping off the car and grinding up against her.

"Ew," Kikyou replied, backing away and looking revolted. "why don't you put your freak away before you hurt somebody."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"He's here!"

"Ohhhh, yeah!" The group turned to see an old white truck coming towards them.

"He's comin, he's comin!" Naraku laughed with the others, excitedly.

"Check out his safari junk truck." Inuyasha observed.

"I can't wait to see him fly!" Kouga added. A few seconds later the truck slowed to a stop and a teenage boy came out, wearing a yellow striped polo and a jacket.

"Hey." He greeted them, smiling and looking around.

"Hey." Kikyou replied softly, averting her eyes.

"Hey homie." Miroku said, while the others laughed.

"You're late." Naraku stated calmly after he caught his breath and stopped laughing. "I, I, Ithought I—" He glanced down at his watch. "I thought I said be here at en, but, you know, when I say be here at ten, be here.think you can remember that next time?" Naraku asked in a mock sweet voice, then swwiftly turned, getting in the boy's face, and staring intently, then he turned away agin, laughing and added, "if there is a next time." Not trying at all to conceal it. Still whopping and laughing the group began to walk towards the tower above the resevior.

"Is he always like that?" the kid asked Inuyasha, who was walking next to him.

"Always, man," Inuyasha responded, squuxing the boy's shoulder's and smiling. "So how 'bout it? You ready to fly?" Inuyasha asked implored, putting his arm straight out like an airplane.

"Wait up, baby." Kagura called, running after Naraku as they neared the tower. Inuyasha clapped the boy on the back once more, and ran to catch up as well, the boy running after him.

The group cheered and yelled as they ran along the brigde to the tower, Kagura riding piggyback on Naraku. When they got there, they sat down and Inuyasha began to take off his shoes, jacket, and jeans, to reveal blue boxer shorts.

"Ok, here's the deal," Naraku told the boy, looking up at him and smiling, "you are going to jump from up there," he pointed to the top of the tower, "into here." He finished, letting his finger trail down to the water. "That's it. Then you're one of us."

"Ok? You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." The boy smiled widely and nodded to show he was sure.

"Alright," Naraku said, standing up and holding th boy's face, lookinh him in the eyes. "let's do this, ok?" the boy nodded again, looking slightly uncomfortable. The rest of the group walked over to where they could see better, and once they left the boy looked to Inuyasha, his confidence gone, and he was now looking a lot paler and scared. The drop was very high.

"Hey, it's cake, man," Inuyasha reassured him, looking up at the tower, "Hell, I'm jumpin' with ya." The boy looked from the top of the tower to the water below, not looking convinced.

"how—how deep is it?"

"I don't really know." He answered, smirking, Miroku sitting behind him and smiling, supressing a laugh. "Let's go find out."

"let's do it." Miroku chuckled, the rest of the group watching and cheering a little. Inuyasha walked to the ladder and began to climb as the boy took of his polo to reveal a muscle shirt, not that he had much to show, watching Inuyasha and began to climb after him.

"Haha, yeah!" Miroku called, watching the boys climb. The others cheered as well as the two reached the top and walked to the edge. Shouts of "yeah", "let's go!". And others phrases could be heard from below. They looked down at the water spurting from the tower edge and into the abyss below.

"Um, have you done this?" The boy asked, gesturing at the resevior and looking very nervous.

"Yeah, man," Inuyasha lied, clapping him on the back, "We've all done this."

"You guys gonna do this sometime tonight, or?"Naraku called up to them.

"On three," Inuyasha said, "One, two, three." On the last word, the boy jumped off the tower, edge, but Inuyasha did not follow. The boy screamed and flailed him arms and legs in the air as he freefell towards the water's surface. Inuyasha smirked and watched him, the group cheered and laughing, except for Kikyou and Kagura. The next moment the boy hit the water with a sickening thud, and a giant splash came up around him. Moments later, every the group's laughs and hollers were quieted, their smirks gone as the boys head floated to the surface, limp.

"Oh ny god!" Kagura exclaimed at the same time Naraku cursed, "oh shit!"

"he's hurt," Kikyou whispered, looking across the water at the limp body, she looked up nto Inuyasha and screamed, "Inuyasha he's hurt!"

"What happened? Is he ok?" kagura panicked.

"Inuyasha get down here!" Kikyou yelled up at him again, fear in her voice.

"What the hell!"Inuyasha exclaimed, looking down at the boy, then turning and running to the ladder.

"Naraku!Naraku, what the hell" Kagura screamed at Naraku, shoving him angrily.

"You guys he's hurt!" Kikyou screamed again, as Inuaysha frantically climbed down the ladder.

"Come on, man!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha.

"Naraku, is he ok? Naraku, you idiot! I told you this was a bad idea!" Kagura screeched at Naraku.

"Come on, come on!" Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha, get him out of the water!" Kouga shouted.

"Hurry up!" all of them yelled repeatedly as Inuyasha got off the ladder, ran to the water's edge and dove in.

"you guys, if he's dead, what are we gonna do?" Kikyou was getting frantic as well, crouching down and watching Inuyasha swim as fas t as he could toward the boy.

"Come here, come here come here!" Naraku shouted as Inuyasha got a hold of the boy and began back to the shore. The group shouted and panicked as Inuyasha tried to get him up out of the water.

"Who's down there?" a voice yelled from a far, shining a flashlight on the group. "we got some trespassers. We're going to need a sqad car down here." He said into his walkie talkie.

"Go, go!" naraku shouted getting up and runnign with the others.

"Give me his arm!" Miroku told Inuyasha and they lifted him out.

"Leave him!" they called back to Inuyasha.. He lay him out flat and lifted his head to see blood streaming down his face.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Go! Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled back, and Miroku left.

"We got to get out of here." Kouga yelled, getting into his car.

"I told you not to do this!" Kagura creamed at Naraku as she slammed the car door behind her.

"Shit!" he said again, glancing at the others who were now getting in their cars. He looked back again at the boy, who was breathing and blinking his eyes dazedly.

"Shhhh, calm down."Inuyasha told the boy, who was chocking and spluttering as Inuyasha held his face.

Glancing back at the boy one more time, he grabbed his shoes and jacket and ran. The other cars pulled out and drove away as he got into his, police sirens screaming through the night. Inuyasha put his foot on the gas and screeched along the road, a police car now on his heals.

"Dammnit!"Inuyasha cursed as he sped away, trying to lose the cop. The cop chased him as he turnded into a grass feld, swearing more and glancing back at the car.

The cop cut him off, and he crashed into a couple of barrels with a loud explosion. Inuyasha coughed, his forehead bleeding where it had smaked into the steering wheel, as the policeman walked over to him and shined the flashlight on his face.

"Put your hands on the wheel." The policeman demanded, and Inuyasha obeyed, staring down at his feet.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen the next morning, a large bandage on his forehead where he was hurt. His mother was making breakfast when he eased himself into a chair at the table.

"You know, mamma, my leg really hurts today," Inuyasha started, his mother turning around sharply, " I don't think I can go any place." He sighed, looking down at his leg.

"Maybe I should call your father." His mother replied, putting down her dishtowel forcefully, and looking at him.

"No." Inuyasha stated simply, looking back at her, "Ok, I'm not talking to him, there's no way."

"This has got to stop between you and him! You can't do that, you need a father."Inuyasha stared at his spoon, looking away from his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Let us be thankful today that a young life was saved by our lord," The reverend looked around the church solemnly, "and let us pray that the lives of the others involved, which are clearly not on the path of righteousness, will be saved as well."

Kikyou looked down at her lap in one pew and Inuyasha, who was sitting in another pew, glanced up at his mother, then back down at his lap. The reverend sat down as music began to play and the chorus began to sing.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the floor. Kikyou watched them sing and Inuyasha glanced at his mother again and then at the chorus. In one row there was a teenage girl who caught his attention. He cocked his head up and watched her. Losing interest, he stopped watching the girl and resumed his staring at the floor.

Then, the girl began to sing a solo. She had a beautiful, angelic voice. Slowly, Inuyasha lifted his head to stare at her with curiosity and wonderment. Kikyou looked over at him from her seat curiously and then she looked back at the chorus as they resumed their song.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So how's the leg, man?" Miroku asked Inuyasha the next day as they and Kikyou, Naraku, Kouga, and Kagura sat in front of the school.

"It's fine." He responded, looking up at Miroku.

"I still can't believe you're in jail." Kagura said loftily as she examined her make up in her compact mirror.

"It was a nice night for a drive," Inuyasha said, "ended up hanging out at the cement factory, found a guy and tried to give him some help. Got him a little spooked and figured I oughta leave before they thought I had anything to do with it and I split."

Miroku extended his hand and Inuyasha hi-fived him. "I gotta hand it to you man; you're Jedi-master bull shit." Inuyasha laughed and smiled at Miroku.

"Damn, that girl has style." Kagura said sarcastically, looking over at the girl from the church, who was carrying a box filled with props and wearing a long, flowery dress and a green knit sweater.

"I wore that in fourth grade." Kikyou laughed. The group continued to make fun of her, laughing as she walked closer.

"I like your sweater." Kikyou said as the girl came close enough to hear them.

"Thank you." The girl replied in a small, high voice, and smiled before continuing to the school. As soon as she was out of earshot the group burst out laughing and imitating her voice.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat, fingering a set of car keys and staring at the ground in the principal's office. He looked up as the principal set down two empty beer bottles, and then two more before sitting down himself.

"A student claims you were drinking on school property on Saturday night. Lucky for you Clay Gephardt (A/N the boy they tricked at the water tower.) isn't talking. In fact we aren't pressing trespassing charges. At least not today. We had to think of an appropriate punishment."

"You're gonna expel me?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'd like that. But no, instead you are going to help the janitors after school,"

"With pay," Inuyasha interrupted.

"For satisfaction," the principal smirked, "and besides taking regular classes you will tutor the mentally disabled kids on Saturdays, and you will participate in the drama extracurricular."

"The spring play." Inuyasha stated.

"It's time you did other things, hung out with new people." The principal smiled at him.

And that's how Inuyasha found himself pushing a broom back and forth across the floor of the classroom after school.

"This is a very simple device made of plastic wrap, white out, and a coat hanger, does anyone know what it is?" the girl from church was holding up a square piece of metal with plastic wrap on top and markings in white out on it, and showing it to a few students. Inuyasha looked over at her.

"It's a star plan." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. She looked up at him, then back to the students.

"It's a star plan. It helps you find stars with your naked eye. And Jupiter can be seen in the left corner just after sunset" The girl went on as Inuyasha returned to his work.

Naraku and Miroku strode into the room, walking over past the girl. As hey passed, Naraku whispered, "bet you can see angels up there flying around." And they laughed and walked over to Inuyasha.

"In fact there are some things that could be called miraculous;" the girl replied looking over at them, "Einstein said the more he studied the universe the more he believed in a higher power."

"Well if there is a higher power, why is it he can't get you a better sweater?" Naraku said back as Miroku laughed.

"He's too busy looking for your brain." The girl responded, and Miroku started going "ooooh" and laughing harder. Naraku pushed him slightly and they turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey man, relax, it's a joke." Inuyasha said.

"Let's get out of here." Naraku suggested.

"Can't. Gotta stay." Inuyasha replied.

"Come on, the principal's gone, let's make our move!" Miroku urged him.

"I…"

"Ah, come on." Naraku said and he and Miroku walked away. Inuyasha looked over at the girl to see her looking at him, and then followed them.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha pulled up to Kikyou's house later that night. He slowed to a stop and looked over at her.

"Well I'll see you at school."

"My parents aren't here, if you wanna come in," Kikyou looked at Inuyasha hopefully, and he sighed.

"Nothing has changed, Kikyou."

"I know, but I thought you might."

"It's over." Inuyasha reminded her. Kikyou gave him cold look then replied, "Yeah. Whatever." And got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wake up! Come on, get up! Get up!" Inuyasha's mother stood over him as he lay in bed the next morning, squeezing his eyes shut. "Get up!"

"Mmmmnn, no school. Saturday." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Tutoring." His mother said flatly. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

An hour later the school bus was pulling into the school and Inuyasha was getting off and walking inside.

"So which of these are similar triangles?" Inuyasha asked the boy next to him at the table, quizzing him from the text book. "What do you think?" The boy looked frustrated and stood up.

"Man, I think this is bullshit!" And he stormed out the door.

"That makes two of us." Inuyasha grumbled, staring down at the text book. The girl fro Church looked over astonished as she watched him leave, and then back to the girl she was tutoring.

Later Inuyasha sat on the bus, listening to his CD player. The church girl was watching him from her seat and the n got up and sat next to him. He looked at her, but said nothing.

"Hey." She greeted him cheerily. Inuyasha ignored her.

"Would you like to buy a raffle ticket? We're trying to raise money to buy some new computers."

"No." Inuyasha replied flatly. Her smile faded for a second, but then she smiled back at him.

"I saw you today with Lewis." She paused and looked at him, when she got no response she continued, "I know it can be difficult sometimes, but maybe you should try teaching him from a different angle." Still nothing.

"Have you gone to see Clay Gephardt?" Inuyasha just looked at her, and then looked back out the window. "I'll take that as a no." she sighed. "Did you know that they moved him from the hospital to that place on Oak Street?"

"Is this your idea of small talk?!" Inuyasha finally snapped at her angrily, taking off his head phones. "'Cus if it is you have serious social issues." He looked at her, irritated, and then back at the window. "No one forced him to jump."

"It's called peer pressure." She countered.

"And how do you know that?" He sneered, looking down at the bible in her lap, "Your precious book?"

She looked down at the book as well. "Please don't pretend like you know me." She said sadly.

"Ah, but I do. I do. We've had all the same classes since Kindergarten." He corrected her, "Why, you're Kagome Higurashi. You sit a lunch table seven, which isn't exactly the reject group, but is definitely in geek territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh hey, and yeah, you like to tutor on the weekends. How's that sound?"

"Fairly predictable. Nothing I haven't heard before." She smiled coolly at him.

"So you don't care what people think about you?"

"No." And with that, she got up and went back to her seat. Not that Inuyasha cared. He put his headphones back on, and stared back out the window.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku pulled up to the school and stopped. "Hey I don't what your problem is, man. Ms. Garter's got some nice junk going on, man."

"Bullshit." Inuyasha answered, taking his crutches from Miroku and getting out.

"I just can't wait to really see you in some stage make up, that's gonna be kinda cool." Miroku laughed as Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

"Just be back in an hour," Inuyasha replied, sticking his head in the window, "Don't flake."

"Hey man, tell 'em to do some west side story, you know, get that nice big booty looking girl from Selena, you know, Maria! Maria!" He called after Inuyasha as Inuyasha laughed and walked in the school.

"This year's spring musical is a story of burning passions and blazing Tommy Gun. Written by our very own Eddie Zimmerhoff with words and Music by Kagome Higurashi. It follows the rise and fall of Tommy the Gun in New York. Eddie perhaps you—" Ms. Garter stopped as Inuyasha came in. "Mr. Takahasi! Better late than never! Please join us." She said, gesturing to the bench full of students.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, sitting down on the bench.

"Well then, let's see," Ms. Garter looked continued, looking down at her sheet, "Kagome will be our Alicia, the mysterious club singer," Kagome smiled and held her books to her chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. "Sango will be playing Caroline," She continued, as Kagome congratulated her friend, "And Inuyasha, you will be Tommy Thornton."

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open in alarm, "wha, no, no. See, I didn't plan on acting or anything," Inuyasha laughed nervously.


End file.
